Bossk
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 53 BBY | thuiswereld = Trandosha | vader = Cradossk | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Monarch of the Qotile System Leader of the Bounty Hunter's Guild | bijnaam = | functie = Bounty Hunter | species = Trandoshan | geslacht = Man | lengte = 2.08 meter 113 kilogram | haarkleur = Geen | oogkleur = Rood | wapen = Relby-v10 Micro Grenade Launcher Flamethrower Blaster Rifle | vervoer = Hound's Tooth | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Bossk met zijn Relby-v10 250px|thumb|Bossk tijdens de Clone Wars 250px|thumb|Bossk op de Sail Barge in 4 ABY Bossk was één van de meest beduchte Bounty Hunters gedurende de Galactic Civil War. Hij ging in op de invitatie van Darth Vader om de Millennium Falcon te vangen in 3 ABY Biografie thumb|150px|left|Bossk's signatuur Clone Wars Bossk werd in 53 BBY geboren als zoon van Cradossk, de leider van het Bounty Hunter's Guild. Zijn naam betekende "Devours His Prey" ("Die zijn prooi verorbert") in Dosh. Net zoals andere Trandoshan kon Bossk verloren ledematen weer laten aangroeien (al verloor hij deze kwaliteit op latere leeftijd), kon hij in het infrarood licht zien en haatte hij Wookiees. Bossk maakte al snel faam als Bounty Hunter die gespecialiseerd was in het vangen van Wookiees. Hij gebruikte een Relby-v10 Micro Grenade Launcher en een Flamethrower als wapens. De Trandoshan was ook een zeer goede spoorzoeker en piloot. Bossk droeg een geel jumpsuit. Tijdens de Clone Wars was Bossk al actief als Bounty Hunter en tijdens zijn eerste missie voor het Bounty Hunter's Guild reisde hij naar het Qotile System om een deserteur van de Stark Hyperspace Wars te vangen. Deze deserteur had de titel Monarch of the Qotile System opgenomen en toen Bossk hem ving, kreeg hij deze eretitel toebedeeld van de angstige autochtone bevolking. In de Clone Wars vervoegde hij Aurra Sing en Castas om Boba Fett bij te staan om wraak te nemen op de Jedi. Op Vanqor bleef Bossk bij de Slave I en de gegijzelde Admiral Kilian en twee Clone officieren terwijl Aurra Sing, Boba Fett en Castas het wrak van de Endurance gingen bekijken. Toen ze niet tot op de brug geraakten, zette Bossk de Slave I in gang. Hij achtervolgde R2-D2 in de Jedi Interceptor van Mace Windu. Noch Bossk, noch Boba Fett konden Artoo afstoppen die hulp ging zoeken op Coruscant voor Anakin Skywalker en Mace Windu. Bossk vloog vervolgens de Slave I naar Florrum waar ze onderdak vonden bij Hondo Ohnaka. Bossk bleef de gegijzelde Officers bewaken, maar werd plots verrast toen Ahsoka Tano hem onder vuur nam van op een Starhawk Speeder Bike. Bossk verloor zijn evenwicht en in het tumult kon Ahsoka de gevangenen bevrijden en greep Killian Bossks Relby-v10 Micro Grenade Launcher. Bossk werd vervolgens samen met Boba Fett naar een cel op Coruscant gebracht. Bossk zat nog steeds gevangen in het Judiciary Central Detention Center toen Moralo Eval zijn plan beraamde om Palpatine te doden. Cad Bane huurde Boba Fett in om in de kantine van de gevangenis een ruzie te ontlokken met Rako Hardeen. Fett insinueerde dat Hardeen hem ooit een doelwit had afgepakt en dat hij dit niet duldde. Hardeen, die eigenlijk Obi-Wan was, wist van niets en kon niets anders doen dan het gevecht aan te gaan om geen gezichtsverlies te lijden. Bossk kwam echter Boba Fett bijstaan in het gevecht en ontketende op die manier de opstand tegen de Clone Troopers. Bossk schaarde zich achter Boba Fett en de Bounty Hunters verzamelden een groep van zes op Tatooine. Bossk rekruteerde Asajj Ventress nadat ze Oked doodde in de Cantina. Vervolgens trok Bossk met zijn vijf collega's naar Quarzite in de Hound's Tooth waar ze een kostbare vracht moesten beschermen. In de strijd tegen de Kage werd Bossk uiteindelijk uit de subtram gegooid, maar de Trandoshan was er later weer bij om een deel van de premie in op te strijken, nadat Ventress op haar eigen wijze de missie had afgerond. New Order Toch was er één prooi die Bossk niet kon vangen: Chewbacca. Samen met Han Solo ontsnapte de Wookiee Bossk voortdurend. Ondertussen leverde Bossk ook nog eens twaalf andere gezochte premies af waarvan er nog acht in leven waren. Bossk dacht Chewbacca te grijpen en aan de Scorekeeper te geven op Gandolo IV waar een groep Wookiee vluchtelingen verbleven. Bossk en zijn trawanten troffen er inderdaad Chewbacca en andere Wookiees aan en namen hen gevangen. Dit was echter zonder Han Solo gerekend die zijn copiloot even had afgezet en terugkeerde. Solo verdreef Bossk naar zijn eigen schip en landde daarna met de Millennium Falcon pal op het schip van de Trandoshans dat begaf onder het gewicht van de Falcon. Solo weigerde om Bossk te doden en vernederde hem door de Trandoshan gewoon vast te laten steken in zijn schip onder de grond. Het duurde dagen vooraleer de Bounty Hunters zichzelf een weg konden banen naar de oppervlakte. Een week later werden ze opgepikt door een klein schip dat Nerf mest vervoerde. Om zijn imago op te poetsen, verkoos Bossk om zijn vader uit de weg te ruimen en de nieuwe leider te worden van het Bounty Hunter's Guild dat stilaan onderling verdeeld raakte in twee kampen. Hij schafte een nieuw schip aan genaamd de Hound's Tooth. Bossk werd ook regelmatig ingehuurd door Jabba the Hutt en Tyber Zann. Ondanks Bossks heers- en wraak was hij regelmatig de partner van Bounty Hunters zoals Boba Fett, Zuckuss en Dengar. Zo namen een groep hunters, waaronder Bossk, Han Solo in 3 ABY gevangen op Ord Mantell maar Solo's vrienden konden hem redden. In datzelfde jaar doodde hij Hal Horn op Corellia en hielp hij zonder het zelf te beseffen om Wookiees te redden op Lumabu III. Bossk werd uitgeleverd aan het Galactic Empire maar kon snel zijn vrijheid weer verkrijgen. Hij was er meteen bij toen hij hoorde dat Darth Vader een beloning had uitgeloofd voor wie de Millennium Falcon zou vangen. Bossk was aanwezig op de Executor toen Vader hen de opdracht gaf. Maar het was Boba Fett die Solo kon vangen, al legde Bossk zich daar niet bij neer. Samen met Zuckuss en 4-LOM achtervolgde hij Boba Fett naar Gall waar zij hem overvielen. Fett was niet van Bossk verlost toen hij met Han Solo veilig in Jabba's Palace arriveerde. Tussendoor werd Bossk zich samen met IG-88 op Keyorin ingehuurd door Barpotomous Drebble. Bossk was echter aanwezig in Jabba's Palace en op de Khetanna wanneer Solo zou worden geëxecuteerd. Dankzij de hulp van Solo's vrienden mislukte dit echter. Bossk slaagde erin te ontsnappen uit de Battle of Carkoon en zette zijn loopbaan als Bounty Hunter verder. Achter de schermen * Bossk werd in Episode V vertolkt door Alan Harris. Wie de Trandoshan in Episode VI speelde, is niet geweten. * Bossk is in Episode VI niet zo makkelijk op te merken. * In The Clone Wars wordt Bossk zijn stem verzorgd door Dee Bradley Baker. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Death Trap **R2 Come Home **Lethal Trackdown **Deception **Bounty Bron *Bossk in de Encyclopedia *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *The Essential Guide to Characters *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Star Wars: Head-To-Head *The Clone Wars: Head-To-Head category:Personages category:Bounty Hunters category:Trandoshans